Puedes contar conmigo
by Catherine McKinnon
Summary: Porque para ella, una única sonrisa de su parte merecía ser llamada felicidad.... Lo que debiera venir, vendría, pero ahora lo tenía claro: jamás le dejaría solo. Estarían los dos para enfrentar lo que fuera... juntos.


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling, a la Warner Brothers, y a todo quien ella desee transmitir sus derechos. Yo sólo juego con mi imaginación poco convincente... XD ¡Ah! nnU La canción del fanfic pertenece al grupo _"La Oreja de Van Gogh"_ y... ¡Adivinen como se llama! Ta, tan, tan, tan... _"Puedes contar conmigo"_ XD (Esto es para cualquiera que desee demandarme...)

**_Puedes Contar Conmigo_**

__

__

"Nunca había visto **"émeraude larmes répandue par amour""**

"¿De que hablas?" 

"Jamás... te había visto llorar por amor... a eso me refiero." 

__

__

_Un café con sal... _

Ganas de llorar... 

Mi mundo empezando a temblar, 

Presiento que se acerca el final. 

- Se lo dije... se lo dije, pero... me parece que no fui lo suficientemente bueno... ¿Lo crees? Acaso... ¿Acaso fue eso? ¿Tanto me equivoqué?... 

El viento primaveral esparcía su olor a hojas en la amplia explanada florida. En lo alto del abrupto acantilado, repleto de alumnos que corrían por sus pasillos al Gran Comedor para la cena, descansaba el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Perfilándose en la distancia, el bosque prohibido desbordaba su habitual misterio, entre la oscuridad de sus follajes, mientras las banderas del campo de quidditch se agitaban furiosamente, como si invitasen a coger la escoba y elevarse para conseguir el sólo placer de sentirse en lo alto. 

El lago, a los pies de la meseta, bañaba las orillas, observándose extrañamente calmo sin perder su belleza particular. Mas la pareja junto al mismo no parecía advertir todo el esplendor que les rodeaba; sentados junto a un viejo sauce, y evitando las miradas, podía sentirse cierta desesperación en cada susurro... cada palabra... 

Se necesitaban el uno al otro... aunque no de la forma que ambos quisieran. 

__

_"Siempre fuiste más para mí, aunque no supiese expresarlo" _

"No tenías que hacerlo... pude sentirlo"

La chica estrechó el cuerpo tembloroso del joven contra sí, advirtiendo lo alterado de su respiración, y su voz entrecortada. Rozó sus cabellos revueltos con la punta de los dedos, y susurró a su oído: 

- Tal vez... no era la persona que esperabas. 

Él alzó la mirada hacia la muchacha, y ella apenas fue capaz de sostener el peso de sus ojos centelleantes. 

- Nunca podré amar así a nadie, Mione. De verdad... creí que me quería... 

__

_"Y aún me duele..." _

"Lo siento." 

"No tienes porque que disculparte. Siempre lo haces." 

"Si arregla las cosas... ¿Por qué no?"

Hermione sintió el alma resquebrajarse en pedazos ante su dolor, y notar al mismo tiempo, que nada podía hacer por ayudarle. Acarició lentamente la espalda del chico, sintiendo con claridad como él hundía el rostro en sus cabellos. 

- Actué como un verdadero idiota - se reprochó el joven, su tono tan festivo, que parecía en cualquier momento, fuese a soltar una risa descontrolada - Ella... ella siempre lo quiso, y si a mí me gustaba soñar con que se olvidaba de él, y comenzaba a pensar en mí, nadie tiene la culpa más que yo... 

Apoyó la frente en el hombro de su amiga, mientras la muchacha besaba los mechones azabache, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados. 

- Siento el corazón estrujado, Mione. - continuó Harry, su acento amargo. Luego cambió el toque de su voz para cargarlo de ironía - Creo que ella aprovechó de sacar bien todo lo que tenía allí dentro... ¡y la felicito! Lo hizo excelente. No sé como me mantengo aún en pie... 

La joven acarició lentamente las mejillas enrojecidas del muchacho, y él levantó la vista, para encontrarse con la infinita comprensión presente en esos ojos ámbar. 

- Estoy haciendo el ridículo... ¿Verdad? - replicó él de súbito, con una sonrisa sarcástica que no pudo retener - ¿Quién diría que "el niño que vivi", se quebraría por una estupidez así? 

- No es una estupidez, Harry. Lo sabes bien. 

- Pero debería serlo. 

_"Por supuesto que s"___

"Nunca has querido pensar en ti mismo..." 

"Es porque nunca ha sido necesario. Todos piensan en mí... yo pienso en todos ellos. Es una ley recíproca" 

"¿Nunca has reflexionado que la sola idea de tener que afrontar que siempre estás en peligro, le duele a algunas personas?" 

"¿Qué?" 

__

__

__

_No quiero ganar... _

Ahora eso que más da... 

Estoy cansada ya de inventar, 

Excusas que no saben andar... 

- Escúchame: te estás obligando a madurar demasiado aprisa. Olvida por un momento que eres tú mismo... no lo consideres aunque sea sólo por hoy. Piensa en ti como cualquier otro chico en la adolescencia... ¿Crees que estaría diciéndose lo muy estúpido que fue al confiar en alguien? ¿Diría que por lo que se lamenta... es una idiotez? 

- No... no lo... - le fijó su mirada jade con frustración - ¿¡Cómo demonios voy a saberlo!? Yo... - contuvo un gemido mordiéndose los labios y clavó la vista en el suelo, al advertir sus ojos ardientes - ¡Jamás he podido pasar por cualquiera, por más que lo haya deseado! Me... me entiendes... ¿verdad? 

Se detuvo, jadeante, y agregó: 

- En serio no me importa. Por favor, Mione... déjame solo. 

_"Salirse de control es demasiado fácil." _

_"Siempre lo fue para ti." _

"Tampoco eres la gran maestra... sólo en eso, por supuesto." 

"¡No te burles!"

Hermione pudo apreciar su acento vacilante, y sujetándole por los hombros, lo obligó a levantar la vista. Él se quedó sin palabras al encontrarse con los ojos de su compañera, sintiendo como se derrumbaba pedazo por pedazo. Sólo atinó a clavarle la vista, mientras la muchacha susurraba con acento angustioso: 

- Quiero que entiendas algo, y que no se te olvide nunca; no todo en la vida debes tomarlo, echártelo a la espalda, y olvidarlo; no. Hay tiempos para reír, para disfrutar... para llorar también. Estoy aquí, Harry... por favor... no me obligues a marcharme. Sólo quiero ayudarte un poco... por mínimo que sea lo que pueda hacer. Por favor... 

- Mione... ya no soporto más... 

_"No supe que hacer. Te veías tan mal..." _

_"A mi parecer, nunca te has equivocado. Inclusive esa vez. Pero odio sentirme débil." _

"Nunca has sido débil." 

"No es lo que pienso."

Los labios del joven temblaron repentinamente, y los sollozos le llenaron de fuertes espasmos. La muchacha lo abrazó contra su cuerpo sintiendo también sus propios ojos ardientes Lo escuchó hablar entre gemidos de rabia y desilusión contenida: 

- No te imaginas todo lo que aún siento por ella... Lo que pasamos juntos, su modo de pensar, de ver la vida, es... inolvidable. Único. Y fui un verdadero imbécil cuando... 

- ¡No lo eres! - le cortó su amiga, procurando mantenerse calmada, aunque el verle así era más de lo que podía soportar - Sólo confiaste... le creíste... 

- ¡Pero no debí hacerlo! Tendría que haber sido más receloso... no sé... lo que fuera... - Hermione sintió contra sus mejillas, la piel húmeda de su rostro; lágrimas ardientes, cargadas de frustración. - Le di tanto... - prosiguió él, incapaz de detenerse - le enseñé mis secretos... todo lo que fui capaz de obsequiarle. La perdí... y me duele demasiado como para resignarme así de fácil. Tal vez, si pudiera... 

- Harry, no. - le detuvo la joven, obligándolo a alzar el rostro - Si ella tomó esa decisión, tuvo sus motivos. No puedes... no debes tampoco presionarla en algo como esto... 

_"¿Tan desesperado te sentías?..."_

_"Aún no lo sé. Pero creo que sólo deseaba arreglar las cosas." _

"Y recuperarla, por supuesto." 

"¿Tanto te molestaba?..." 

__

__

_Y sólo quedarán, _

Los buenos momentos de ayer... 

Que fueron de los dos, 

Y hoy solo quiero creer... 

Harry guardó un prolongado silencio, aún jadeante y tembloroso. Se obligó a continuar, evitando los ojos de su amiga: 

- Ella... intentó arreglar las cosas. - dijo con acento vago, el desengaño quemándole la voz - ¿Pero sabes que? Ya no me siento capaz de escucharle. Cada vez que lo hago, las ilusiones vuelven a mí, y no quiero caer otra vez. No podría... - explotó de pronto - ¡Pero, demonios! ¡¿Por qué no es capaz de entender que la necesito... que ya no sé vivir sin ella?!... 

Hermione advirtió como él la estrechaba con mayor fuerza, y se sintió estremecer. Besó sus mejillas húmedas, los ojos cerrados, mientras sus propios sentimientos, guardados en el fondo de su alma, se adueñaban de ella. Le recorrió el rostro con besos suaves, al tanto que el chico acariciaba con lentitud, los brillantes mechones castaños... 

Como hubiese querido... 

_"Creo que en ese momento, no pensaba con claridad."_

_"¿Estás segura?"_

__

_¡Que recordarás, _

Las tardes de invierno por Madrid, 

Las noches enteras, sin dormir! 

La vida pasaba, y yo sentía... 

¡Que me iba a morir de amor, 

Al verte esperando en mi portal, 

Sentado en el suelo, sin pensar, 

Que puedes contar conmigo!... 

Casi sin pensar, ladeó suavemente el rostro, y pudo sentir de súbito, el roce de la comisura de su boca... sus labios entreabiertos. 

Como hubiese deseado... 

_"No... tal vez no." _

_"Sabía que dirías eso."_

El muchacho se quedó rígido, y apartándose ligeramente, la observó con desconcierto. La joven sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas incontrolables. 

- Mione... yo... yo no... 

- Comprendo, no te preocupes - su propia voz sonaba un tanto ahogada. 

¿Por qué sentía ganas de llorar? ¿Por qué?... 

¿Tal vez porque sus sueños acababan de derrumbarse?... 

_"No debiste sentirte así."_

_"Jamás comprenderías los pensamientos que me atravesaron en ese instante." _

"Dilo... Quisiera comprender la mentalidad femenina ¿Te molesta si pruebo contigo?" 

"Inmaduro." 

"Y tú eres una sabelotodo." 

"Eso es muy común. Perdiste." 

"¡No es justo!"

- Tú no tienes que disculparte de nada - continuó, alzando la vista y retorciéndose las manos - Es... por supuesto. Fui yo quien pecó de entrometida. Sé bien que... 

Él trató de interrumpirle, pero la chica lo acalló poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios. Sin apartar la vista, hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por continuar: 

- Sé que nunca me has querido como más que una amiga, y lo entiendo. Tú... - el acento de la joven se tornó tembloroso, mientras el muchacho la contemplaba con los ojos brillantes -A quien amas es a ella, y no voy... no puedo obligarte a olvidarla. Eso sí sería una estupidez, y yo no... Dios... 

_"¿Creíste que le amaba?"_

_"Entonces... ¿qué sentías?" _

"Creo... que en algún momento, de verdad le quise. Pero... ¿sentir eso me servía de algo?" 

"Pues sí la amaste." 

"Eso ya pasó." 

"No es tan sencillo como piensas." 

__

_Nunca hubo maldad _

Sólo ingenuidad 

Pretendiendo hacernos creer 

Que el mundo estaba a nuestros pies 

Advirtió una solitaria lágrima rodando por su mejilla. No se tomó el trabajo de quitarla. Sencillamente dejó resbalar los dedos sobre los labios del joven, que de súbito, se entreabrieron. 

Estaban tan cerca... 

El chico, sin apartar la penetrante mirada verde, inclinó con suavidad el rostro, hasta que la muchacha pudo sentir contra su piel las mejillas ardientes, y su respiración tornándose apresurada. 

Alzó la mano, para sentir por primera vez, la textura de sus cabellos llena de una emoción distinta, muy lejos del particular sentimiento amistoso. Algo que en ese instante, no le dejaba ni respirar... 

Percibir el roce de unos labios cálidos contra los suyos. 

Cerró los ojos. 

Finalmente, se perdió entre el abismo de sensaciones nuevas, envuelta en un éxtasis que le llenó de sueños infinitos. 

_"Jamás me explicaste porque correspondiste a ese beso tan fortuito."_

_"Para mí, realmente no fue algo fortuito. En aquel momento, creo que lo necesitaba tanto como tú..." _

"No seas mentirosa." 

"Nunca te mentiría." 

"Las cosas no pueden ser tan simples..." 

"¿Jamás has logrado cuestionarte que algunos sucesos sencillamente son así, porque deben serlo? ¿Por qué quizás alguien lo dispuso y ya?" 

"Para una persona a quien de pronto le explican que es un mago, también que es famoso por haber acabado con un asesino megalomaniático, y además, que ese mismo asesino le busca para pagar vida con vida... creo que debería ser fácil." 

"Eso pensé." 

__

_Cuando el sueño venga por ti,_

En silencio voy a construir,

Una vida en cada color...

Donde vivamos juntos los dos... 

Perdidos en los labios del otro, estrechándose mutuamente, se abandonaron a la sensación abrumante de ese primer beso. Deseando de modo inconsciente, que la situación fuera distinta. No haberse percatado tan tarde de las cosas... 

Cuando se separaron, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Las palabras, en ese momento, estaban fuera de lugar. Bastaba simplemente, el hecho de saberse cerca. Más cercanos que en los últimos meses. Muchísimo más cercanos. 

- Gracias, Hermione. Por todo. 

Ella asintió, sonriendo graciosamente. A través de sus ojos podía notarse con facilidad, algo que brillaba más de la cuenta. 

- No tienes nada que agradecer. Me alegra... que te sientas mejor... 

Carraspeó para aclararse la garganta obstruida. Se mordió los labios. 

La voz del muchacho surgió afligida, vacilante. 

- No debí hacerlo... ¿Verdad? 

Hermione negó apresuradamente con la cabeza. La expresión segura aún imperturbable. 

- ¡Eso ya no importa! - bromeó. Le dio unos confortables golpecitos en la espalda, riendo con ligereza - ¡Vamos! Creí que te habías animado un poco... 

Harry, conmovido ante sus intentos de decirle "Aquí no ha pasado nada... en serio, no te preocupes más", sonrió a la chica, que pareció revitalizarse ante su gesto, por muy titubeante que fuese. 

Ella se reincorporó de pronto, y le tendió una mano. 

- ¡Eso me gusta! ¡Y ahora te pones de pie, y nos vamos juntos a cenar! ¿Te parece? 

De pronto le miró pícara, carraspeando de nuevo 

- A.. a menos que quieras ver la puesta de sol conmigo... 

__

_Y sólo quedarán, _

Los buenos momentos de ayer... 

Que fueron de los dos, 

Y hoy solo quiero creer... 

El joven bajó la vista. Luego le observó con ternura, acariciando los largos mechones castaños. 

- No me molestaría quedarme contigo, Mione... aquí... 

Hermione alzó una ceja, simulándose perturbada: 

- A ver... ¿Qué me estás insinuando, Harry Potter? - se sentó nuevamente a su lado, observándole con ojos grandes, mientras contemplaba la mueca divertida que adornaba los labios de su compañero - Discúlpame si te lo pregunto, pero... ¿Oí mal? ¿No estoy sorda? 

- ¡No! - río Harry, alzando el rostro para mirarla con fijeza - No lo estás. Además que no se me antoja cenar hoy... Y en caso de deshidratación por tanto lagrimeo... - agregó prontamente, al ver a Hermione dispuesta a interrumpirle - está el lago a menos de tres metros de distancia... ¿Lo ves? 

- ¿Y si te come el calamar? 

Harry sonrió dulcemente. 

- Tú irás a sacarme del problema. Siempre lo haces, Mione... y no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco. Te quiero muchísimo. 

__

_¡Que recordarás, _

Las tardes de invierno por Madrid, 

Las noches enteras, sin dormir! 

La vida pasaba, y yo sentía... 

¡Que me iba a morir de amor, 

Al verte esperando en mi portal, 

Sentado en el suelo, sin pensar, 

Que puedes contar conmigo!... 

Hermione correspondió al gesto con amplitud. En sus ojos brillaron unas lágrimas furtivas que se apresuró a secar con el dorso de la mano. 

- Siempre... podrás contar conmigo, Harry. 

_"Jamás podré olvidar esa frase. Nunca... me había sentido tan querido"_

_"Y yo tan enamorada" _

"Eres demasiado buena conmigo... ¿Cómo puedo devolverte el favor?" 

"Mientras sigas sonriéndome al pasar... francamente me basta" 

__

__

_¡Para siempre y no puedo evitar!_

¡Echarte de menos mientras das

la mano al tiempo y te vas!

¡Yo siento que quiero verte, verte, verte!....

Y pienso que... 

El castillo volvió a sumergirse entre las sombras, preparándose para el amanecer, al igual que todo lo que le rodeaba. Exceptuando, como siempre, a la pareja que chapoteaba a las orillas del lago, sin dejar de reír. Él, de brillantes ojos verdes, y gesto divertido. La tenía cogida de las manos, sin dejar de girar. Sonreía. 

¿Y ella? Continuaba su juego. Disfrutaba de su vivacidad, sus festivos arranques de alegría. 

Sintiéndose más feliz que nunca. 

¿Por qué, se preguntarán? 

__

_¡Que recordarás, _

Las tardes de invierno por Madrid, 

Las noches enteras, sin dormir! 

La vida pasaba, y yo sentía... 

¡Que me iba a morir de amor, 

Al verte esperando en mi portal, 

Sentado en el suelo, sin pensar, 

Que puedes contar conmigo!... 

Porque para ella, una única sonrisa de su parte merecía ser llamada "felicidad". Porque ya nada importaba, y no era necesario tener miedo... 

Lo que debiera venir, vendría, pero ahora lo tenía claro; jamás le dejaría solo. Estarían los dos para enfrentar lo que fuera... juntos. 

__

_Que recordarás... _

Las tardes de invierno por Madrid, 

Las noches enteras, sin dormir... 

La vida se pasa, y yo me muero... 

Me muero por ti... 

* * *

Holas!!! Este es un fic que tenía listo desde hace varias semanas, pero no me había dado el tiempo de publicar. (xD) Es que el trabajo que hay que darse para poner un trabajo bien presentado en la fanfiction no es poco, les diré. 

Afortunadamente, el día de hoy estaba sin pruebas, así que me hice de un ratito para publicar . 

Espero les guste, (Y no se aburran porque está muy dulzón... nnU) Ultimamente me está dando fuerte esto del romanticismo, luego subiré algo dark xD 

Y las correspondientes explicaciones; Esto ocurre en uno de mis fic, de los bien largos que estoy haciendo. (Creo que terminaré publicándo los tres, por partes xD) Se supone que Harry se desilusionó muchísimo de una chica (Las razones están dadas en el fic, y no voy a mencionar a la causante, porque le agarré odio ¬¬) entonces Hermy se lo encuentra a las afueras del castillo, hecho pedazos (Literalmente, por supuesto xD) 

Las frases entre comillas son Harry y Hermy conversando tiempo después que esto ha sucedido. Los pedacitos que están centrados son la canción, y el resto.... (nnU) la trama. 

Ojalá se tomen un tiempito, y me dejen un review, o me escriban a mi correo comentándome que les pareció. ¡No saben cuanto suben mi autoestima! 

Cariños. 

_Catherine McKinnon._

Pd: ¡Lean mis otros fics en la fanfiction!


End file.
